Opium
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: 'Twisted Yin and Yang' ... Heaven and Hell have been at war for millennia, fighting over one thing: Earth. But the war's about to change with the crowning of a new Demon Prince...and his name is Yuugi. [SHOUNEN-AI!!]
1. Demon Prince

Opium

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Side-title: "Twisted Yin and Yang." What happens when Neko-chan takes the angel and demon theme and decides to write it HER way? Why; this story, of course! LOL! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

WARNING: Hints of Kaiba*Yami and Kaiba*Yuugi, Kaiba/Jyou, Yami Bakura/Ryou, and Yami/Yuugi. (Just to let you know--these are the pairings/hints that will be taking place all throughout the story. ...just not yet.) Anyway, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Blackie-chan!!

BM: Neko-chan, MUST you call me that???

...of course, Blackie-chan! *pokes Black Magician* Anyway, go and do your job! Say the disclaimer! *innocent grin* ... Heh. D

BM: *sighs* Neko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters, and didn't come up with this theme. She did, however, come up with this particular idea and she hopes you like it. ... There. I'm done.

... *evil grin* Domo arigatou, Blackie-chan! *turns Black Magician into a plushie and huggles him*

  
  
  
  


Chapter One 

The sky was swirling darkness above him--no light managed to come through that oblivious abyss. In fact, the only light provided was from geysers of fire and lava. And that light was a flickering one, unsteady and undependable. He hated it.

"Prince? What are you looking at? You've been standing at the window for hours on end, just... Looking up at the sky. What is on your mind?" Seto Kaiba asked as he stepped into the dark room, moving aside the silk curtain as he did so.

The figure at the window didn't turn around. Instead, he just smiled bittersweet smile. "Nothing. I wasn't looking at anything. I was just...thinking. I wish this war was finally over. I'm tired of it and I just want it to end." He paused and bit his lower lip. "Sometimes... Well, sometimes..."

Kaiba titled his head to one side, his dark blue eyes shadowed. "Nani, Prince? You can tell me. I'm your closest advisor. Anything you tell me will never go beyond this room. So tell me."

"Well... Sometimes I wonder if I should have been born to the other side..." came the whispered answer. The figure finally turned around and snapped out his gold-highlighted black wings. They were huge--and seemed so much more so since the owner of the pair of wings was so very small.

Yuugi tilted his head to one side, copying Kaiba's gesture, and smiled slightly. "Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't born an angel."

  
  
  
  


A/N: Gaaaaaaah... Hai, hai, hai~~I _know_! Unbelievably short chapter! But... 1) All of my first chapters are short. 2) It's a teaser. And 3) I want to know if I should continue. Votes? Yes or No! Onegai...?


	2. Dark Angel

Opium

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: LOL! Like I said last chapter--gomen ne for such a short first chapter. My first couple of chapters are almost always shorter than all the rest...but they do eventually get longer. So no worries! ^_~ And for those of you who asked about what Yami is: If Yuugi is the Demon this time, what does that make Yami? *cackles to herself* Oh, and "Youth of the Nation" and "Elemental Magick" will be updated next week. Pinky promise!

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI

DISCLAIMER: *pokes Black Magician* Oh, Blackie-chan!!!

BM: -.-;; You do realize how much I despise you, don't you?

Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just get on with the disclaimer, ya purple haired bum! D

BM: ...Neko-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...for which all of us are grateful for. All she owns are episodes one to ninety-two of the original Japanese format and the Yu-Gi-Oh! TV Special. If she DID own Yu-Gi-Oh!, you could most definitely bet that it would be filled with shounen-ai, instead of just hints. Once again, we YGO! characters--

*stuffs a sock in his mouth* Uh... Heh heh heh. That's enough out of you, Blackie-chan... *sweatdrops*

BM: ...-.-;;

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

A slim female angel slowly made her way down the halls, bypassing many corridors and keeping to the path that he was on. Anzu had practically lived in this building from the day that one of her best friends had been appointed here--she knew the ins and the outs better than anyone else. If need be, she could find her way around blindfolded.

After about five more minutes of walking down the long pathway, she finally came to a gold-gilded door and pushed it open, not bothering to wait for a 'Come in.' She had never been given one--but, then again, neither had anyone else. It was just how the occupant of the room worked.

Anzu stepped into the room, her feet cat-quiet against the plush white carpet, and a pair of ruby eyes raised to meet her own blue. Once he saw that it was only his best (and only) female friend, Yami grunted a reply and went back to paging through stacks upon stacks of papers. He had been holed up in this room for the past week--all work and no rest. Jyou, Honda, and Anzu had gotten worried; but they knew better than to voice their worry because Yami would only brush it off.

"I was able to get the papers you had wanted," she said softly. "True, I know I shouldn't have done so--you're working yourself thin already--but I knew that they were important." Grinning mischievously to herself, she hopped up onto the table, purposely blocking Yami's view of the paperwork he needed to complete. "Which is why," she continued, "I'll give you back the half that I took IF and ONLY if you take an hour's break away from this room."

Yami scowled darkly and glanced up at Anzu. "You know that I can't do that," he replied absently, trying to reach around the girl to grab at the stacks beyond. Anzu discreetly leaned her elbow down upon his hand and he yelped in surprise and pain.

"Nani?! What was _that_ for, Anzu?" he practically growled, holding his injured hand close to his chest. Anzu knew that he was just 'overacting' and trying to make her feel guilty--so she stuck out her tongue in reply.

"C'mon, darkie," she began, using one of their nicknames for Yami. It was strange--but oddly fitting and suiting for Yami--that an angel would be named 'Yami'--which meant 'darkness' in one of the Earthians' languages. And so to tease the ruby-eyed youth, Jyou had begun to call Yami 'darkie' and 'blackie.' The nickname also stuck because of the fact that Yami's wings differed from all the others: His wings were black. Against Anzu's white with a pastel pink undertone, Jyou's antique gold, and Honda's tawny--the effect was stark. "C'mon," she began again. "Onegai? Just one hour. That's all we ask for, Yami. You've been pushing yourself too hard and you need to take a break, even if it's just a short one. Onegai? You know that we won't leave you alone until you say yes."

Yami growled in mock anger and pushed his hair backwards, rolling his eyes at the girl. "Alright, alright. I'll come. But only for an hour. The paperwork that needs to be done is very important and HAS to be done, Anzu. You know that."

She tilted her hair to one side and sobered for a moment, the easy smile flitting away. "Hai, I know just how important it is... But still, Yami..." She blinked and shook her head. "The others are waiting for us--and probably have for a long time. Let's go, Yami! Anyway, you'll get your paperwork back...AFTER the hour is up." 

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes once again. "Why am I not surprised, Anzu?"

Her answer was to grin broadly at him over her shoulder, quickly making her way across the room and out the door. There was a moment's pause before she stuck her hand back through the open doorway and crooked a finger at him. For the third time in a row, Yami rolled his eyes and sighed. 'As much as I appreciate Anzu and her warm good-naturedness, she can be extremely pushy at time...' he grumbled to himself.

Picking up the pace, he and the white-winged girl were soon walking down the hallway, arms occasionally brushing. Finally Yami broke the silence. "Ne... Anzu, as much as I appreciate this, you do realize that Michael needs those papers if we're to go through with the attacks?"

Anzu sighed unhappily and bit her lower lip. "Hai, Yami, I know. But... Why do we have to fight, anyway? It all just seems so pointless... If another fight is held off just a little bit longer because you've finally managed to take a break, then I'm happy. I'll be satisfied and content with that--and I know that Jyou and Honda will be, as well. None of us like this war. We've NEVER liked this war. Why can't it all just end?"

Yami shrugged an answer. "Why don't you ask that to the Demons? I'm sure they would give you the same answer that I would. In my world, nothing else matters BUT fighting."

The brunette scowled. "That's why Michael chose to put you as general of his army," she grumbled. "You didn't ask for the position and in the beginning--you didn't want it. But you've stopped caring. I know that you thought we wouldn't notice the change in you if you buried yourself in paperwork, Yami, but we have. Your eyes... They seem so much more distant."

He didn't respond to her comment for several long seconds; and when he finally _did_ decide to answer her, it was to ask a question, not reply to her comment about him changing. "Where are we going, Anzu?"

For the second time that day, she shot him a mischievous smile over her shoulder. For some reason, Yami believed that it looked more evil than mischievous--but that was his imagination...right? Oh, well. It didn't matter. At least, not really.

"We're going to Earth, Black."

  
  
  
  


A/N: HA! See? I TOLD you that this chapter would be longer! All I need to do is get into the rhythm of this story and the chapters WILL get longer. I promise you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little peek into Yami's life. It'll become important later on in this story. See you chapter three! And remember: Updates coming up soon! ^_~


End file.
